


Innocent Encounters

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Now, Lily, almost 12, was ready to go to a school for witches and wizards. She had been thinking about it since the day she had learned about it.





	Innocent Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Title: Innocent Encounters 

Author: CrimsonColoredSkies 

Rating: G 

Lily Evans sat in the back seat of her father’s car. Her dark red hair was pulled back with a green ribbon, a grin plastered on her face. Her small, pale hands were folded neatly in her lap. Her legs were jiggling in their place, a definite sign of the young girl’s excitement. She and her family were taking the forty minute drive from their quiet home in the outskirts of London to King’s Cross station. They were delivering Lily to her first term as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her letter had come as a bit of a surprise to the entire family. They, being Muggles, had never even heard of the magical world until the Letter(as it was now referred to) had arrived, along with the knock on the door by a professor of the school.

That had been almost a year ago. Now, Lily, almost 12, was ready to go to a school for witches and wizards. She had been thinking about it since the day she had learned about it. Her parents thought it was adorable that she was so excited. Petunia, however, resented all the attention and praise Lily had been getting. 

Upon arriving, they loaded Lily’s luggage onto a trolley and began pushing it towards where the Professor had said to go. 

"Now, in between Platforms nine and ten is a sort of entrance way to where the Hogwarts Express is." He handed her parents another envelope. "That’s her ticket. She’s to be there promptly at 11. And a word of advice, Miss Evans: Run into the wall if you’re nervous. Makes it much better."

The memory of this conversation flashed through her mind as she lead the group, looking left and right for Platforms nine and ten. She suddenly stopped, having found the place in question. Her hand began to tremble while still gripping onto the handles of the trolley. She swallowed hard, shaking her head a little. Get a grip of yourself, Lily, she told herself. 

Standing slightly more confident, she faced the wall. She took a deep breath and, while still holding the breath, looked at each of her sides. When she was sure that no one was looking, she began walking, quickening her pace with each step. 

Suddenly, she was stopped running. There, in front of her, was a huge scarlet engine. She stood, her mouth agape. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She snapped her head around. Behind her stood a black haired boy. A pair of thick, square framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He had a friendly smile on his face.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should prob’ly move out of the way. Unless you like getting run into, that is." Lily tilted her head at him, walking a little farther out of the way. When she settled her trolley against a wall, she turned once again towards the boy. She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Thanks for the warning. I’m Lily Evans." The boy took her hand and shook it vigorously. He had a grin on his face now. 

"Lily, huh? I’m James Potter." He paused, slowly letting go of her hand. "Are your parents Wizards? Mine are." He pointed over to a couple, also black-haired. They were in a polite conversation with a women who was tightly gripping on a boy about the same age as Lily. He was sickly looking, from what she could see from there.

She shook her head. "My parents aren’t magical." She pointed to herself, looking proud. "I’m the first witch in the family!" 

He gave her a quizzical look. "So you’re a Muggle-born?" She shrugged, not particularly knowing what a ‘Muggle-born’ was. He thought for a second before smiling at her. "That’s cool!" Lily grinned. 

She thought that the boy was nice enough. He was friendly, which Lily liked. She smiled at him, turning towards where she had entered in a few minute earlier. Her family stood there, a little dazed, but happy looking all the same. She pointed towards them.

"That’s my family. My mum, dad, and sister, Petunia." He nodded. 

"You look like your mum." A whistle was blown, signaling the train’s departure soon. "I think you ought to say good-bye to them. I’m going to go say good-bye to my family." He began walking away, waving at her. "I’ll see you on the train?"

"Sure!" Lily called to his retreating back. She turned back to her family and ran to her mother. She tackled her, giving her a hug around her waist. 

"Who was that, dear?" She said, petting her head. Lily turned up to her mum.

"Oh, some boy named James." 


End file.
